The Outsiders
by codijones
Summary: Oliver Oken was going to be heard. Miley Stewart was going to shine. Lily Truscott was going to be unique. Jackson Stewart was going to break free.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hannah Montana or anything of that nature.**

Oliver Oken has never really been one to express how he was feeling. He didn't like to shake things up. Even if he didn't like something he would just grin and bear it. So when his mother told him they were moving to Malibu he didn't yell and scream, he just packed his bags. It wasn't like this was something new to him. His mother never did like to stay in one place to long. If something wasn't working out (usually a relationship) they would pack up and move on to start fresh. This was no different. So he just went along with it. But not anymore, this was the last time. Oliver Oken has a voice and he is going to be heard.

Miley Stewart really wouldn't call herself an outsider (though others would) she just didn't fit in with everyone. She wasn't a loner, she had friends (two with one being her brother and the other doesn't even consider her a friend). Malibu had been her home for about two years and yet she was still "the new girl". To her classmates she wasn't anything special. She was just another face in the crowd. But that was all going to change. Miley Stewart is special and she is going to shine.

Lily Truscott was as different as they come (or so others said). Because she didn't stick to their status quo it made her "different". She didn't care, she didn't need anyone. In her opinion having friends just makes it harder to be yourself. But her mind was going to change, she was going to open up. Lily Truscott was no longer going to be the "different loner". Lily Truscott was going to be unique and the best friend anyone could ever want.

Jackson Stewart wasn't the most popular guy in his senior class. To his classmates he was just "the short kid with the funny accent". But there was more to him than that. Underneath his "funny accent" there was a real person and he was ready to come out. Jackson Stewart was going to break free.

**AN: Well hi, this is my first ever story on this website. Your comments are welcomed. So yeah you should totally review.**


	2. Chapter 1: Oliver

**an: i've been away for a while. but i won't bore you with excuses. the chapters of this story are going to be rather short. i just want to give the snippets of everyone's point of view on the events of the story. but enough talk. here's the chapter. reviews are apprecitated. also if you want to know more about the author (me) check out my profile for a link to my myspace.**

**disclaimer: i own nothing.**

* * *

So this is Malibu? Sunny skys, beautiful beaches, and beautiful girls. A guy could get used to this, but I won't. As beautiful as all this is, it will disappear right before my eyes. I'll give it a month tops.

I guess I should introduce myself. The names Oliver Oken and I'm new here if you haven't noticed. But you probably didn't notice, no one ever does. I'm never around long enough for anyone to take notice of me. You probably already forgot my name. It's Oliver if you even care.

I bet you're just dying to know a bit more about me. I'm a 16 year old boy, only child, and the rest is unimportant. I'm a pretty boring guy. I guess the most exciting thing about me is that I've never been kissed. Yeah I know, 16 years old and never been kissed its pretty sad. It's not a voluntary decision. No one really wants to kiss an outsider. That's what I am. An outsider, the invisible man, etc. I'm used to it though and I'm okay with it. It makes it easier to leave.

"Whoa! Sorry!" I said as I bumped into a pretty brunette.

"No, I'm sorry. I didn't see you there." she said hurrying off down the hall.

She "didn't see me". Ah the story of my life. Guess somethings never change.

* * *

Being new at a school in the middle of your sophomore year does have some advantages. Like everytime you walk into a classroom the kids look at you like you just sprouted another head. Or you're late to class because you can't find your away around the dang school. And this is the best one, when the teacher makes you stand in front of the class and introduce yourself.

"Uh my name is Oliver." I said nervously scrathing my neck.

"And where are you from Oliver?"

"Well I was born in Texas, but I'm from a lot of places."

"Thank you Mr. Oken. You can have a seat at the table there with Miss Stewart. Miley raise your hand."

It was the girl from the hallway. Well at least now I know what her face really looks like. It's quite nice when its not a blur running down the hallway. Not that it matters anyway. A girl like her wouldn't give me the time of day anyway. Not that I'm interested or anything like that.

"Is there something on my face?" a quiet voice said.

"Huh?"

"Is there something on my face?" she repeated, "You were staring at me."

"Was I?" I ask.

That's a dumb question, she just said I was.

"Yeah"

"Oh"

"Mhm"

"Um sorry?" I said scratching my neck. Its a nervous habit of mine.

"It's fine." she said avoiding my eyes.

"I'm Oliver." I said sticking out my hand.

Real smooth Oken. She already knows your name seeing as how you just introduced yourself to the whole class.

"Miley." she said shaking my hand.

When she touched my hand I felt this spark and I just stared at her. She jerked her hand nervously away from mine. I could see this was the beginning of a very awkward friendship.


	3. Chapter 2: Miley

**AN: well here's the next chapter. i hope you enjoy it. reviews are appreciated  
**

**DISCLAIMER: i do not own  
**

* * *

"Whoa! Sorry!" someone says as I run into them.

"No I'm sorry. I didn't see you there." I said hurrying down the hall.

I look back to catch a glimpse of the person I ran into. Great, just great. He just had to be cute. He probably thinks I'm weird or something. Another name to add to the list of people who don't talk to me.

I guess I should say who "me" is. I'm Miley Stewart and I'm an outsider. Its not by choice either. Its almost like every kid in school is part of some exclusive club that Ive been denied access to. Been that way since I got here two years ago.

I'm from Tennessee and I moved here with my dad and brother who happens to be my best friend. Well acutally my only friend, unless you count Lily Truscott. But I don't think she likes me very much. We eat lunch together, but she barely says anything to me. Well pretty much no one here says anything to me, unless you count "hey move it!" as meaningful conversation.

"Good morning Lily" I say as I approach my locker.

"Stewart." she says with her head still in her locker.

Ah thatt Lily, I can never get her to stop talking.

"How was your weekend?" I ask when her head comes out of her locker.

"Fantastic." she says walking away.

"Mine was great, thanks for asking." I say falling into step with her.

"I didn't" she said looking at me weirdly.

Guess thats the end of that conversation. Thats the basic dynamic of Lily and I "friendship". I talk and she gives me simple phrases or nothing at all.

"Wheres your brother?" Lily asks.

Did she just ask me a question?

"Um he's uh around here somewhere." I stuttered out.

"Oh." was her simple reply.

"Why?"

"Just wondering. He's usually with us in the morning." she says shrugging.

Well at least she talked to me.

* * *

Chemistry is my most boring class. I sit at a lab table all by myself. I can't even _pretend_ to be involved in something.

"Thank you Mr. Oken. You can have a seat at the table there with Miss Stewart. Miley raise your hand."

I looked up at the sound of my name, I hadn't been paying much attention to what was going on. Then I saw him. The cute boy from the hall. He was even cuter up close. Not that I was looking or anything like that. But he sure was getting an eyeful of me when he sat down.

"Is there something on my face?" I said.

"Huh?"

"Is there something on my face? You were staring at me." I said.

"Was I?" he asked with a confused (and oh so cute) face.

"Yeah."

"Oh"

"Mhm"

"Um sorry?" he said scratching his neck.

"It's fine." I said looking down.

"I'm Oliver." he said sticking out his hand.

"Miley." I said shaking hands with him.

Now this may sound cheesy but, when our hands touched I felt an electric shock run through me. So I nervously jerked my hand away from his.

"How are you liking Seaview so far?" I said.

"Its alright I guess."

"Oh"

"Yep."

Thank goodness, saved by the bell. The awkward meter was going through the roof at this point.

"See you around?" he said picking up his stuff.

Did he actually just say that to me?

"Um yes?"

"Cool. Bye Miley." he said walking out.

Well maybe today won't be such a bad day.


End file.
